I Want You Back
|artist = |year = 1971 |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 1 (Calm) |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (JD2) to (Remake) |gc = (JD2) to (Remake) |lc = Cyan Blue (Remake) |pictos= 50 (JD2) 65 (Remake) |nowc = IWantYouBack |dura= 2:59 |kcal= 20|perf = Jérémy Paquet}} "I Want You Back" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 2 He looks similar to a 70s disco dancer. He has an orange jacket with white stitchings, orange pants with a white belt, light blue shoes, and orange afro. He is very tall. Also, he has an orange outline. 'Remake' His color palette has changed. The jacket is now brown with orange and cyan. The belt is now cyan, his afro is brown, and his shoes are brown. At times, the outfit changes color schemes. All of the orange is replaced with pink, and the cyan is replaced with magenta. The outline is changed to cyan. Background ''Just Dance 2 The background looks like a stage, with light blue, black, white, and red rhombuses on the wall that move and disappear. 'Remake' The rhombuses move more, and they change from orange to pink too. The stage lights are gone and the floor looks round, and there are some orb particles, along with there being a light that appears to be below the flooring. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine. Do be warn that '''Gold Moves 2 to 4' are done in consecutive order: Gold Move 1: Point to the bottom left with both of your hands. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Open your arms bending to the right side. Gold Move 3: Same as Gold Moves 2 & 4, but bending to the left side. IWYBgm1jd2.PNG|Gold Move 1 Iwybgm1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) IWYBgm2jd2.PNG|Gold Move 2 & 4 Iwybgm24.png|Gold Move 2 & 4 (Remake) IWYBgm3jd2.PNG|Gold Move 3 Iwybgm3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Iwantyoubackgmingame_(1).gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Iwantyoubackgmingame_(2).gif|Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups I Want You Back ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''She's Got Me Dancing * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Never Gonna Give You Up * Fancy (Retro Men) * This Is How We Do Captions I Want You Back ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Afro Snap * Afro Walk * Circling Snap Trivia * ''Jump, which also appears in , samples this song. * This is the first of two songs by The Jackson 5 in the series. ** Their other song, Blame It on the Boogie, is featured on , where it is covered. * An unused Gold Move can be found in the Just Dance Now files for this song. In those files, an incorrectly colored pictogram is seen: it has an ochre guitar instead of a light blue one. * In the square, the coach's glove is on his left hand. * In the coach's appearance in mashups, his color scheme appears to be darker and his outline seems to be brighter than his appearance in Just Dance 2. Gallery Iwantyoubackcx.jpg|''I Want You Back'' iwantyouback.jpg|''I Want You Back'' (Remake) iwantyoubackmenu.png|''I Want You Back'' on the menu Iwantyouback_cover@2x.jpg| cover IWantYouBack Cover AlbumCoach.png|Just Dance Unlimited Album Coach 421.png|Avatar on and Just Dance Now 200421.png|Golden avatar 300421.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite (12).png|Pictograms iwybbetagm.png|Beta Gold Move I want you back beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram 2 (the guitar is ochre instead of light blue, the actual colour of the glove) i want you back pictos-sprite.png|Beta Pictogram Sprite: notice that they are all green and Gold Move 2, 3 & 4 aren't golden wantubackback.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video I_Want_You_Back_-_The_Jackson_5 Gameplays Just Dance 2 - I Want You Back Just_Dance_Now_-_I_Want_You_Back I Want You Back - Just Dance 2017 I Want You Back - Just Dance 2018 Extractions References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by The Jackson 5 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs